Juvia’s Twin
by Juvia Fulbuster and Lyon Vasta
Summary: Juvia’s twin is moving back to magnolia to stir up drama
1. chapter 1

Juvia is a love stuck 16 year old in fairy tail high, she loves Gray-sama and has healthy relationships with her love rivals but now, her twin Luna is coming to mix up some drama.

Juvia Pov

 **I'm just in my house being lazy and all of a sudden my sister Luna-Chan calls, me I pick up**

"Hi Luna-Chan" I say

"What's up sis" she replies 

"Get to the point" I say

" I'm so so sorry but I really need to move in with you sissy-Chan" she says

"I don't care, so when will you get here" I ask 

Luna hangs up on me and the doorbell rings 

I go to the door and open it. But I don't just see luna 

**If anything sucks just let me know, bad grammar, bad font, bad writing style. Plz let me know**


	2. Random strangers

Juvia's Pov

My evil twin is moving in with me, no sweat.

Wait, who the heck are these people

"Luna" I said calmly "who are these people"

" This is Minerva, but you can call her minna" Luna said matching my tone "and this is Lyon"

"And why are they here"

"To move in with me" Luna said "Duh


	3. Take it all

Juvia's Pov

As soon as I got away from those people (mostly that dude with white hair that was staring at me) I locked myself in the bathroom and cried.

Luna lives to ruin my life. She made my father think I was a good-for-nothing, she practically stole my mother's love, and now, like the villain in a movie SHE IS BACK to ruin the innocents lives. And now she even has henchmen to help her carry out her plans.

She'll steal my friends, my love, my life, AGAIN.

Luna's Pov

Like a villain in a movie I'm back to steal her friends, her life, her love. This time I even have henchpeople.

I heard a white haired dude call my name

"Yea" I responded

"Your sisters prettier than you"

"Gee thanks dude"

Minerva interjected

"He's right, that girl is much better than you"

"Thanks" I said "I guess"


	4. New to the game?

I got the idea for this chappy from IxiaLiliana in her review. Thx!

Juvia's Pov

I left the bathroom with my mind made up, not again. This is my life now, and Luna is on my turf, this is my battle to win. I made it a point to look happy as I walked into the living room.

"Hello" I said walking over to the white haired dude "Lyon, right?"

"Yea..." He said turning red "I'm sorry for us barging in like this..."

 _This one likes me, I can use that_

"Well, it's ok. The fact that you apologized makes makes my feel this much better" I said holding up a little space between my fingers

Lyon gave me a heartfelt smile "well I hope to make you feel this much better" he said stretching out his arms

Luna's Pov

Well this isn't the Juvia I chased out of my house, no worries. She's new to this game.

I looked at Juvia winning Lyon over

I think...


	5. Fight like a chick

Juvia's Pov

It's 6:00 in the morning and I'm absentmindedly making breakfast

 _Maybe I should take them to enroll in my school. Yes they will be a great addition to fairy tail academy, and, that will keep em busy till I have a plan to get them out of my house._

"Hey guys" I say knocking on Luna and Minerva's door. " wake up I made you food, and I'm driving you to school"

"Great" Minerva said basically bouncing out of her room "we are all dressed, Luna and I will do put the food on plates"

"That sweet of you" I said matching her tone "I get Lyon"

"Ok" Minerva said dragged Luna downstairs

 _I sighed and walked to Lyons room_

"Hey, wakey wakey, i made ya food"

Lyon walked out of his room "thanks" he said and smirked

Time skip: at the school Lyon's Pov

"Let's go to the office and get this over with" i say groaning

"I need to get my ID from my locker" Juvia insited "wait a sec and follow me"

 _We obediently followed Juvia to get a hall pass, and to get water from a vending machine, and to talk to friends and FINNALY to the school office._

"Hello" Juvia said "I need to see headmaster Laxus"

"Oh" said a woman with white hair as she stood up "I'm Mira followed me"

 _We followed her to a door and she opened it._

You have new students" Mira said.


	6. Fight Like a chick ll

**To whoever reads this:**

 **If you read plz comment, I'm the type who needs approval to keep writing. At the same time, don't like don't read. Do not tell my My writing is stupid, somebody did that and it kinda broke my heart. Keep in mind I'm a new author, with bad writing skills and like no experience.**

 **I don't own Fairy tail (if I did it would be trash)**

 **Ps. I'm bad at naming chapters**

Juvia's Pov

"Hello" Laxus said

"Hi" Luna, Lyon, Minerva, and I said in unison

"Oh Juvia" Laxus said and paused "you should get going don't want to be late do you"

 **Another authors not: O shot hold up hold up. I forgot to make Juvia talk in third person, when I edit I'll fix that and for now she will talk in first person bc imma get confused if I use third person**

"I will leave now"

"Bye Juvia" Lyon said smiling

"Bye, oh and text me before you leave school so I can let you in my house"

And with that I ran of

 **Time skip to class**

After running I made it to class, 5 minuets late but for some reason profesor Ultear wasn't there

"Hey" Gray said waving me over "your late"

"Yea" I have in issue "by the way, why isn't your sister here yet"

"No idea" Gray sighed

Erza who sits next to Gray said "What's the issue"

"My sister moved in with me" I said plainly

"THE sister?" Gray said

"As in Luna?" Erza finished yep

"And she brought friends" I continue "Lyon Vasta and Minerva Orland I think"

"Wait hold up" Gray said basically jumping out of his steat "Vasta and Orland?"

Then, Lucy and Natsu basically magically appeared "as in Grays cousin and Erza's rival?" The almost screamed

At the same time profeso Ultear walked in "Sit down people, we have two new students." She said and then turned to Lyon and Minerva "introduce yourselves."

"Hello I'm Minerva"

"Hi, im Lyon"

"Yes yes." Ultear said impatiently "find empty seats and sit down"

 **Time skip after class at lunchtime**

Minerva walked of with a group of people (Sting, Roge, etc) and So was Lyon (Shery, chelia, etc) so I, had time to talk to my friends.

 **I know this is a bad time to end the chapter but I'm sorry. Do you think Juvia is ooc? Do tell.**


End file.
